


Last Will and Testament

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Artificial Womb, Elderly Characters having Sex, Furry, Human / Furry Sex, Hyper Pregnancy, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multiple Pregnancies, Unknowing / Unwilling Pregnancy, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for someone on Furaffinity.An elderly couple have had no luck having children, and have both been diagnosed with an incurable illness. In a last minute effort, they hire five anthropomorphic furry men for a 'night of passion' that changes the lives of the five forever-- whether they know it or not.





	Last Will and Testament

“At your age, it just wouldn’t be viable for us to adopt you out children from our agency,” the woman spoke behind the desk, tapping her perfectly manicured nails on the mahogany wood as she stared over the rims of designer glasses at the couple who sat in the chairs across from her, their hands tightly clasped together. They had been praying for any sort of news otherwise, any kind of sign that they would be allowed to take home a child. As the woman refused them, her gaze fell down to the belly of the woman, whose portly frame often had people mistaking her for pregnant despite her age. “And are you sure that you need to be adopting right now if you already have children on the way?” The assumption sounded snarky in her tone, and the woman’s breath hitched at the accusation, her gaze falling. The worker’s eyes had clearly settled on her stomach, where the shadow of an outie belly button stood against her shirt from her portly frame. It was a sweeping generalization in her assumption, considering Archie had one as well.  
  
The man, just as hefty as she was in the chair, set his jaw in quiet fury. “My wife actually has fertility problems,” he interjected so Marjorie wouldn’t have to defend herself. He knew that his lovely wife was smart enough to come back with a retort, but he also knew that the assumptions tended to hurt her deeply. They had been trying for children for a few years now, though several visits to the doctor inevitably told them that Marjorie wouldn’t be able to carry the children that both of them so desperately wanted. While Archie, her husband, was more than virile, he would never be able to impregnate his wife.   
  
The woman at the adoption agency felt her cheeks color with embarrassment that she’d mistaken the woman for pregnant, especially after Archie’s clearly furious response. After a moment, she shifted and swallowed hard, trying to hide that embarrassment by standing. “Well, I’m very sorry to hear that, but unfortunately the decision of the adoption agency still stands. In your condition as parents, we simply wouldn’t be able to allow you to adopt. It would be too risky to the children to potentially need to be rehomed at your ages. Please go.” Archie squeezed Marjorie’s hand at her clear distress at hearing this, drawing her fingers up to her mouth to cover it while she gave a soft, quiet sob at the refusal. He wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her shoulder to comfort her.   
  
It wasn’t the first time they’d gotten that response. They knew that they were high risk potential adopters, and it was the sixth time they had been turned down to adopt; on the way home that day, they decided what they were going to do.   
  
Only two weeks prior, both had been diagnosed with the same, tragic terminal illness that they knew would end their lives, whether it be two months, or two years down the line. They had hoped in their final days to have a child or two to leave their entire lineage and inheritance to, but their efforts of acquiring heirs legally were running thin. It was actually their lawyer over dinner that night who proposed a much more permanent method of securing children for their family line.  
  
“Why don’t you just pay surrogates?” Jeffrey, their lawyer of over twenty years, proposed as he cut into the expertly prepared steak that Marjorie had prepared.  
  
“I don’t think that there are many that would surrogate for us with our… condition,” Archie started, hesitant.   
  
Jeffrey gave a subtle smile, lifting his brows. “They don’t have to know. You could pretend as if it’s a paid job for Mr. Archie here,” the lawyer winked, making the other man flush a little at the thought of hiring someone as a potential ‘partner’, though he knew the love of his life would never change, and that Marjorie would absolutely be present. “And have them go through a little ‘medical’ procedure first just to make sure they don’t have any ‘transmittable diseases.’ Really, it’s just to make sure they’re fertile. If they aren’t, there’s that amazing womb implant that’s supposed to be incredible non invasive and should be completely fine to have them blindly sign some paperwork for. The more, the better. You’d have a much better chance of securing heirs that way.”   
  
Archie paused, glancing to Marjorie as the two of them considered the lawyer’s suggestion. Though it was hardly ethical, they couldn’t find any actual fault in it. He had everything planned out for them, and he’d be able to draft a legally binding document that would ultimately secure their children and heirs to their family assets. It was Marjorie that cleared her throat, standing firm as she squared her shoulders.   
  
“I think it’s a good idea,” she announced, looking cautiously to her husband. “As long as you’re siring the children, I’ll be happy to welcome whatever potential mothers we might be able to find,” she clarified, crossing her arms. “I’ll consider them my own.” There was such conviction in her tone that it nearly brought Archie to tears. He knew how badly his wife had always wanted children, and the fact that she would consider any child that he sired to be her own meant the world to him. With a reach forward, Archie grabbed his bear and lifted it in a toast to the lawyer’s plan, taking a deep breath.   
  
“If we can’t have children legally, then we’ll just have to subvert the system, then,” he announced, with the two others at the dinner party raising they own glasses in toast as well.

  
\---  
  


It took all of a week for Jeffrey to put the paperwork in order. They were relatively wealthy clients from their successful farm, so it only made sense that the paperwork would come off as a Non-Disclosure agreement to protect their identities from their potential ‘workers.’ Most of them wouldn’t read it, as people rarely read more than five pages of contracts and the lawyer was particularly skilled with filling his contracts up with such drabble and word fluffing that they never read between the lines, much less the secretive clauses and archaic rewording he used to ensure that the couple couldn’t experience the backlash of what they were preparing to do.   
  
From there, it was simple. They put out an advertisement for up for applicants who would be the potential age range they were interested in—Archie had often told Marjorie with no shortage of affection that she was the only girl for him, so they would be looking for exclusively other men that were closer to their own ages for a ‘wild night of fun,’ as Jeffrey had advertised it. From there, they sorted through the hundreds of applications they received until they settled on six anthro men that looked like they would be viable, healthy candidates for the impregnation process. After sending their congratulatory message of approval, they also sent them all of the details for the medical office nearby that would be concluding their ‘physicals’ just to make sure that they were all in viable health and that there weren’t any issues that would arise for the night. Though it was a little suspicious to a few of the men, the paycheck promised for one night was larger than any other job they could have worked on for a month, so they were willing to jump through a few hoops for it.   
  
They all met roughly the same time at the clinic they’d been sent to, each looking each other over as they realized that multiple men had been called for the same job. There were two anthro pigs, Jack and Liam, both seventy five and rather close friends; an anthro wolf, Markus, also seventy five; an anthro bear, Isaac, seventy five as well; an anthro horse by the name of Rhett, seventy five also; and finally, a grouchy looking anthro donkey, Flynn, who sat only a year older than the rest of the other males at seventy six.   
  
They were all put in the same waiting room, with no other information given to them other than that they’d be undergoing a prostate exam and a full medical examination courtesy of their temporary ‘employer.’ None of them were actually upset about this, considering it was a medical exam that was normally relatively pricey without insurance to cover it, and it had all been a while since they’d had their check ups regardless. The men were called back one by one, though it was to all of their surprise that the exam would take a little longer than normal.   
  
It was Flynn that was called to the back room first, griping the entire way about them wasting his time already, though he pulled his pants down and his shirt off, bending over the table, not questioning the strange utensils that the doctor had off to the side, or the sudden strange feeling of something that wasn’t the doctor’s fingers pressing into him.  
  
“You might feel a small pinch, we’re taking a sample,” the man informed, already well paid off by the farmer and his wife. As he made the small incision, Flynn cursed him at the little sting of pain but held still, not wanting to tear his rectum on the doctor’s instrument. Little did he know, the doctor had just given him a womb implant, and the little rush of heat that came afterwards was him carefully inserting thirteen white human embryos in his body to prepare for the farmer to fertilize him. Though the procedure had been uncomfortable, he didn’t seem to be in any pain afterwards, and observing him carefully, the doctor deemed that the operation had been a quick success. Afterwards, the two pigs were called in for the same procedure, with the doctor calling in a friend to make sure that the womb implants were done quickly and with plenty of skill to make sure that each one would take successfully before they went on to their employer that night. Both pigs left the exam room squirming a little, feeling strangely full after whatever ‘strange liquid’ the doctors had used as ‘lube’ for their prostate exams, but were also cleared with a clean bill of health.   
  
Following that, the wolf and the horse moved in for their own exams, separated by the same medical curtain that the pigs had been. Neither were able to see the actual device that the doctors inserted into themselves or into each other, so they were no more suspicious of the doctor’s intent, even though the doctors had taken full note of the horse’s odd attire, the older anthro preferring to walk around in just a pair of suspenders attached to his pants, leaving his large, portly hairy belly hanging free with no shirt on. If everything went well, they imagined that large belly would be swelling even further between the stretched suspenders with time. Finally, they quickly finished off the insertion of a fresh womb into the last member of their group, the bear, who took a little bit more of a cautious approach to the implant, given his size and the hairy ass they had to part to get the tools properly inside of him for the ‘examination.’ Once all of the clients had been seen to, each watched in the lobby to make sure there were no signs of rejection in any of them, each given a small course of vitamins that were promised to ‘help with stamina,’ thought none of them knew that it was also a dosage of fertility enhancements as well, designed specifically for their new wombs and the eggs within to take with the first sign of any seed.   
  
After dosing them and sending them on their way, the office called ahead to the farmer, letting him know that everything was going according to plan.

In the following hours, they were emailed waivers to sign and carry with them, not knowing that the contracts and waivers that they were agreeing to held more hidden clauses than any of them would ever pick up on, they printed it at their homes, signed them, and brought them with them on the short drive to the address they’d all been given.

  
\---

  
The anthros all arrived at roughly the same time, showing up on the sprawling farm with no shortage of surprise and admiration for the sheer size of the old, classical farmhouse. It was larger than anywhere the men had lived before, with at least twelve guest rooms and what looked to be a mother in law guest house not far behind it. The pigs lingered in surprise at the sight, but all of them were surprised when Marjorie was the one who answered the door rather than the older white man they’d been told they’d be sleeping with.

  
Taking the forms they handed over when they stepped in the door, she looked over to make sure that each of them were carefully signed and dated, so there would be no loopholes for them in what they agreed to.

She greeted them with the graciousness that any hostess would, leading them into the living room where plenty of space had been set up for each of them to sit. She was just as much a part of this “ceremony” that Archie was, and she sat nearby on the couch, stripping out of her clothing and surprising them once more with how she seemed intent on watching. He had been been taking virility drugs for the last few days, and each of the other men watched on in surprise as they took in the sizable, hard cock that jutted up from his hips and leaned upwards against the hairy swell of his portly stomach.   
  
Marjorie stood near the door, swallowing. “You may all undress, then you’ll begin.”

Even her husband stood at that signal, though he had already been naked when they’d arrived. He had given her almost all of the power over the situation, wanting her to be comfortable as possible. The anthros all stripped down until they stood naked in front of one another, with the farmers hard cock on display, slowly starting to turn on the other males at the sight of his thick, erect cock. They were all enjoying the sight of one another’s naked, hairy bodies, but each couldn’t help but admire just how swollen and hard the farmer’s member was, with his balls hanging heavily below his it.   
  
“So you’ve all signed this,” the farmer pointed out, gesturing to where his wife had set the contracts and agreements. He was clearly excited by the sight of all of them as well, ready to take his time with fucking each and every one of the now-fertile anthros. “You’re going to all be compensated after I’m done having fun screwing every last one of you. As long as everything goes as planned and you don’t mettle with anything afterwards,” he clarified, causing some uncertainty among the anthros that had shown up for their ordeal. None of them quite seemed to understand what he meant by that, but he gave a sly little grin, tapping the contracts. “It’s all in here. I hope you read carefully before signing, since it’s a legal agreement.” Though they were still uncertain, a couple of them grew annoyed with the almost patronizing way he pointed out that there was likely something hidden in the contracts. Still, they had checked their accounts, and the money had cleared, and they were all there for a free screwing regardless; though they couldn’t check the contracts anymore, there was no use in stepping down now. They could easily get sued if they backed out of their contracts at that point, and none of them could afford that.

Just as Marjorie was about to direct their actions again, the donkey stepped forward, sneaking up behind the farmer suddenly without warning, grasping him by the back of the neck. The entire time that Archie had been speaking in regards to the contract, he’d stood off to the side, stroking his lengthy cock to full hardness. Now, he pushed the farmer forward, drawing a noise of surprise from the older human, before reaching down and spreading his ass cheeks so he could press the flared head of his cock against the farmer’s tight, puckered hole. With no more warning with that, he pressed in sharply, snapping his hips forward as he let out a shameless little groan at having taken advantage of the human being distracted. He sank in immediately, shoving several inches of his hard member into the tight heat of the human’s body, feeling the farmer groan under him.

“I can't just get going by being told I’m getting fucked,” he snapped, rolling his eyes at the small sound of pain from the farmer at being taken raw with no lube or early preparation. “An old donkey like me needs easy access to a soft, hairy ass for me to fuck before I can _get_ fucked,” he mocked, slapping the farmer’s ass as the other older anthros watched in rising arousal, watching the donkey’s hairy hips smack against the farmer’s ass as he bottomed out, thrusting deep and shamelessly in the man’s tight passage as he gripped his hips, using the hold there as leverage as well to pull him hard back onto his cock each time he snapped forward with a harder thrust than last. The farmer was groaning, a soft grunt slipping past his lips every time the donkey rammed in deep, feeling him painfully stretch his tight ass, not expecting to get fucked first that night rather than breeding the synthetic womb implants that each of the animals had had done.   
  
He was hilting himself fully with each thrust, but still, Flynn shamelessly foul-mouthed him, mocking the way his ass seemed to suck him in like a hungry, needy little hole, but each time the farmer squeezed tight around him, it pushed him a little closer to his own climax. Eventually, the donkey let out a hard bray, tossing his head back as he thrust in completely, leaving himself as deep in the other male as possible as he filled him with rope after rope of cum, before pulling out to admire the farmer’s tight, cum-dripping hole.   
  
“Great, now I’m ready,” Flynn announced shamelessly, pulling free from the farmer entirely, looking absolutely smug as he moved over to the couch that he’d bent the man over, a smirk on his features as he reached back to spread his own ass cheeks. All of the anthro men had felt their body reacting strangely to the medicine the doctor had given them earlier. The more aroused they grew, the more slick their bodies became from the tight little hole nestled between their plush, hairy ass cheeks. It left them dripping with a natural lubrication that their bodies had never produced before. The heat of their slick and the need welling deep within them left them all flustered, but the donkey had put himself ahead of all of them in the turns to get fucked.

  
Though he was still sore from how roughly the anthro had fucked him, Archie was more than ready to pay the other back for that roughness, digging his fingers against the plush, hairy ass of the anthro as he spread his cheeks quickly to get a good look at the tight, slick puckered entrance himself instead of having Flynn put it on display for him, but once he had a good view of it, Archie couldn’t help but reach forward and grasp his cock, aligning it forward with one hand as he pressed his tip to the tight ring of muscle. Giving no warning or chance to warm up, the farmer took his ‘revenge’ by pushing in suddenly and remorselessly, taking the donkey by surprise with the sudden hard brutality of it. It made him curse in shock at the roughness, feeling his entire body rock hard forward against the couch he’d leaned cockily against. The farmer smirked briefly, hearing his sudden discomfort at being stretched wide by the human he’d thought would be a little more gentle after he’d cum in him, if just because he’d wondered if he’d tired him out ahead of time.   
  
Archie wasn’t going to go easy on him though. He could still feel the ache in his own ass from the painful fucking, and the burn of the donkey’s cum in him from how fast he’d rocked into him, leaving him tender and almost raw. He gripped the donkey’s tail once he had sank more htan half way into him, content that he was deep enough now that he could let his ass go, not worried about his thrusts pulling him out of the tight passage of his ass. The donkey’s cries began to echo through the living room, gripping hard against the couch as the farmer leaned over his back, delighted that the fist one that he was going to knock up was the foulmouthed and impatient donkey, almost content with the fact that he was putting the other in his place. He was rocking both of them hard now, making the donkey curse vehemently as he cried out in both pain and pleasure from the farmer’s swift movements.   
  
It didn’t take long for the rough treatment and the firm tugs on his tale to push Flynn over the edge, and he made another mess of cumming hard across the back of the unoccupied couch. The farmer had found his sweet spot, that little bundle of nerves deep inside of him that sent shocks of pleasure through him in unison to the pain, and he’d used it mercilessly. The feeling of the donkey coming around him, his body squeezing tight and his throat echoing out another rough bray once more had Archie slamming him hard against the couch once more time, his thighs pressing to the back of Flynn’s as he pressed deep, making sure that every last drop of his potent seed from his own orgasm was shot deep in snug, awaiting passage. The flex and pull of the donkey’s muscles felt like they were milking him, and only when he felt the full extent of his load empty deep into him with Marjorie watching as he impregnated the first of their various children’s surrogates did he pull out, catching his breath as he looked around the room, seeing many of the others already so hard that precum dripped from their cocks and their thighs were slick with the arousal running down from their tight anuses, the lubrication produced freely by the implants they’d been given. None of them knew why, but they weren’t worried about it, either, with the fertility drugs sending them into a haze of lust that made it hard to focus on much else than the thought of getting the farmer’s thick cock deep inside of them as well.   
  
He picked Liam, with the anthro pig already leaning forward over the farmer’s coffee table with his curly tail wriggling proudly to put himself on display for the farmer, tempting him over to get his attention. Watching the little wiggle of the pig’s ass caught his eye immediately, and he moved over from where the donkey was still dripping with his seed to grab a handful of Liam’s hairy bottom. Sensitive and hanging hard between his thighs already, Liam gave a delighted groan when he felt the length of the human’s cock rest against his lower cheeks, then start to grind slowly in order to get himself back up to full hardness. The farmer felt his arousal coating him, making the underside of his cock warm and slick with his juices until he was ready again, placing the head of his cock against the tight ring of the pig’s eager ass, letting out a moan as well as he rocked his hips forwards to sink into him as well. He watched as the tight entrance spread fully around his cock, and then as every inch seemed to disappear into the wet warmth while shivers of pleasure rocked through him at the way he was so snugly squeezed. With a playful smack to the pig’s ass, he watched it jiggle and felt the groans of the swine under him, his ass bouncing from the impact while Liam rocked himself back eagerly to the dick stretching him. Still sensitive from just cumming in the donkey, Archie let out a shameless moan as he started to move quickly.  
  
Though the drugs had ensured that he would have enough potent sperm to fill up every fertile hole in the room, he knew that he didn’t want to get too tired to actually put it to use by the time he made it through all six of the anthro men. He wanted to enjoy having each of them and imagining them growing large with his children, but taking it too slow would wear him out in the long run. Instead, he wrapped his arm around the pig, feeling up his belly quickly as he let his mind wander to the sweet mental images of the hairy belly swelling large with human babies. The thought alone made him throb pleasantly in Liam’s tight ass, a sensation that drew a surprised, pleased gasp from the pig.   
  
It took a few rapid thrusts, minutes passing as he hammered away at the first pig’s tight passage. To his surprise, it was the pig that came first though—clamping down without warning as he came with a hefty, quick abandon, his head tossing back in delight as he jerked his hips back against the farmer’s to coax him as deeply within him as possible. Archie groaned as he leaned forward over him, rocking his hips in tandem with feeling him squeeze and pulse around him, exhaling slowly as he allowed himself to be pushed over the edge as well. He emptied another thick load of potent sperm within him, relying on the fertility of the artificial womb and the eggs planted within the pig to have the effect he wanted.   
  
Just after Liam’s turn, he fellow pig, Jack, stepped forward quickly to try and get the farmer’s attention for his own turn. Knowing the man might have been a bit worn out from being fucked and then taking two others right afterwards, the pig moved to push Archie to sit on the couch that the donkey had cum on only a few moments prior before. Archie stumbled, surprised at the forwardness, stumbling in surprise as he fell on his ass in the soft cushions. Jack took little time to move and linger over him, straddling his thighs to sit over him still to grind his hard cock against the front of the farmer’s, reaching down to stroke them together just to make sure that he was fully hard once more. It wasn’t long until he was rutting his hips forward against the farmer’s, gasping in delight as he felt the human throb powerfully against his own member. After a few moments, he moved to place his hands against his shoulders, shifting his weight up to press close, squishing their large, portly bellies together as his hips moved forward and the pig leaned back just enough to let the farmer rub the head of his thick cock against his leaking, tight entrance. Slowly, he sank down, groaning sweetly as the farmer stretched him.   
  
The farmer’s hands rose to settle on his hips, enjoying the feeling of rubbing his thumbs into his hips and imagining the womb planted deeply inside of him, waiting to receive his seed. It also helped him hold him in place as he sank slowly down onto him, letting out a shudder as he jerked his hips up in subtle, growing impatience, wanting to bury himself into the pig as quickly as possible. Jack, all too eager for some friction as well, rocked his hips forward at the same time as sinking down on his cock, relishing in the feeling of the human stretching him wide. Soon, he bottomed out in him, and let the pig rock forward, not pulling up yet. He just let the human’s cock stir deep in him, squeezing him in little waves as he felt him press close to every sweet spot in him. The human could swear he felt himself nudging against the little opening of the artificial womb, and the thought alone made him jerk his hips upwards quickly to get a few more centimeters in him.   
  
Enjoying the feel of the farmer twitching inside of him far too much to hold still for long, the pig shifted back to put his hands against the farmer’s knees, using the momentum of the grip to push his body up along the farmer’s thick shaft, and then letting his body weight sink him slowly down as well. The farmer used his grip on the pig’s hips as a chance to maneuver him, guiding his body up and down along the length of his cock, though when he decided that the pig was going much too slow for his liking, he leaned back against the cushions and started to rock his hips upwards, groaning as he watched his cock disappear over and over again into the tight passage. Taking it as a hint, the pig shivered and started to ride him a littler harder and faster, squealing out as he started to really get his pace going. The wet smack of his soft ass meeting down against the farmer’s hips started to fill the room, and the three anthros who hadn’t had their turns yet were all looking on with lust in their eyes, their hands all slipping down below their waists to feel themselves up while they watched the pig ride the farmer with growing interest. The farmer’s hips were slamming up into him with abandon by then, and it was the older human that came first, groaning with his head tossed back as his thrusts became a little more scattered and uneven as he milked himself using the pig’s tight passage, eventually stilling once he was fully within the other, his twitching cock dumping spurt after spurt of cum within the swine. Jack made no small mess of his own stomach, cumming hard against the curly, thick hair covering his belly as the farmer filled him. Only afterwards did he lift himself away, groaning in pleasure as he felt the warm cum sloshing in him as he moved away to collapse on the other couch, feeling satisfied.   
  
Archie gave one look to Marjorie to make sure she was alright with all of it, but he could tell from her flushed cheeks that she was also a bit turned on from watching him have his way with all of the future mothers of their children. Satisfied, he moved to the other part of the couch, where the portly horse Rhett was laying on his back with his legs spread, fingers wrapped around his member as he had stroked himself to watching the farmer fuck into the pig before realizing that it was actually his turn as well. Rhett gladly spread his thighs, allowing the farmer to slide between his legs and grasp his knees to spread him wide, leaving his puckered hole on display for him, easily accessed with his cock hanging heavy against his stomach over it, swollen and dripping precum as well. Archie took advantage of the easy access, and he grasped his own cock, sliding it low to press the tip against his entrance just in time for him to start to press forward in the same, smooth motion. Once he’d aligned himself enough that his first few inches started to sink into the awaiting horse, his fingertips traveled up to wrap around the horse’s member so he could stroke him in time to his even thrusts. This drew a sharp gasp immediately from the horse, who squeezed down tight on the human’s cock whenever Archie gave a tender squeeze to his dick. The minute Archie realized this, he shivered and set a slow pace of stroking the horse’s own large cock in time with his body sinking deep into him with each thrust, enjoying the way that it made the other male tighten up around him.   
  
The farmer turned, pulling his knees under the horse’s thighs, helping lift his hips up with the leverage of his legs under him. The deeper pace drew a quick pace of soft neighs from the horse as his body was rocked back into the couch, one arm lifting back over his head as he grasped at the arm his head was resting on, digging against the fabric as the farmer picked up his speed, stroking him hard in the same rhythm of his hips colliding with the horse’s own. It was Rhett that came first, the neigh of his impassioned cries slipping into a sharp whinny that followed, and his cock twitched as he sprayed his own load over the portly stomach he normally wore on display. The clamp down of his already tight passage drove Archie over the edge as well, leaning over him as he drove deep, bottoming out as his balls squeezed against his lower cheeks, churning a fresh load for the fourth prospective parent of his children before shooting it deep within, filling him to the brim with a fresh load.   
  
The farmer disengaged, pulling free from the horse’s body to catch his breathe. The horse sank into the cushions, well satisfied as the human lowered his legs and stood with a slight wobble. Just as he thought he’d be able to take a few moments to breathe and recover, one of the other anthros was already calling his attention over.   
  
Isaac like to think that he’d already been patient enough, and the large anthro bear was standing next to the coffee table in the middle of the room, moving down to his knees once the farmer was disengaged. His large ass was nearly beckoning over to him, squirming in place as he tried to put on an interesting enough display to catch his attention next. The farmer could see his entrance dripping with need just as the others had, and he knew it was the fertile womb within him causing it. Archie took the display, a grin rising his features as he moved to the ground behind him, getting down to his knees between his parted legs bent behind him to slap his cock along his lower cheeks. He used the slow press of his hips upwards to grind between them, pressing his ass cheeks together to cushion him as he used the lubrication he was letting of to get him hard again.   
  
The bear rocked back against him, encouraging him to get aroused again while his own cock caught between his hips and the table, using the pressure there to make himself feel good as well. It didn’t take long, between the heat of his cheeks and the teasing tightness of his entrance, before Archie was fully hard again, standing tall as he pulled himself back far enough to align himself with the bear’s tunnel. Sensing the pressure, Isaac gasped, leaning forward as if to lift his ass higher for the human, putting himself on display just as Archie pressed in slowly, sliding in in one firm motion that bottomed him out on the spot. Feeling the bear’s furry ass pressing forward to his hips made him shiver, almost ticklish from the thick hair rubbing against his pale skin, but he only pulled free a couple of inches before he was grinding forward again. The bear rocked himself back to encourage the human to press deeper in him, a request that Archie was all too happy to grant as he started a slow pace. His hands moved, one reaching around him to feel up the side of his portly belly, groaning as he imagined it even fuller with his growing children. His free one ran up the hair of Isaac’s ass, grasping through it as he squeezed the fullness of his bottom, enjoying the give and softness of it. His fingers massaged into the soft layer of fur and chub, rubbing it in slow circles to also part his ass cheeks a little fur, using the space to sink further into the bear than earlier possible, with his thick cheeks keeping him from bottoming out fully. As he started to rock forward with a bit of a rougher pace, it ground the bear’s member further against the table, giving him a friction that made him grunt with an eager, hard arousal. The grinding against the table only made him tighter, and taking delight in the feeling of him squeezing and clamping around his dick even more, Archie started to throw his hips into the thrusts, letting his roughness escalate in favor of feeling the firmer squeezes around his member. Between the bear squeezing him and the feel of the head of his cock pressing against the artificial womb deep inside of the man, the farmer didn’t stand a chance of lasting long, and with a strained little groan he thrust deep. His cock twitched deep within the bear, driving the anthro over the edge with him as both came in unison, making a mess of both the table and the bear’s ass, filling him completely with the human’s cum while the bear nearly roared under him in his own release.   
  
Nearly worn out from how many of the anthros he’d taken so far, he knew that he wasn’t quite done yet. Waiting for his own turn near the wall, not quite sure how to break into the group and catch the farmer’s attention, still sat Markus the wolf. Archie almost felt bad for neglecting him so far—his cock stood hard in front of him and he clearly wasn’t sure how to break the ice and get his own turn, while being too turned on to do much other than just wait to be noticed. He shifted on his feet when Archie _did_ notice him, and the human moved to close the distance between them, reaching down to apologetically stroke the wolf’s cock for not giving him a little attention sooner.   
  
The wolf moaned at the touch_, _tilting into it as he rolled his hips forward. Archie could tell that his slick had run down his thighs, leaving his fur shiny and wet with his fluids, and the thought of him there, eager and needy to be filled with cum, made him hard again on the spot. Rather than turning him to bend him over and make it easier, he instead pushed his back up to the wall and just lifted one leg, bending the portly wolf sharply. The wolf shifted in surprise, his leg lifted over the human’s shoulder, but he understood the minute he started to feel the human’s cock grinding under his own, sliding between his thighs and then back to his entrance, grinding there to slick up his cock and ready it to sink into him this time instead of any of the others. Markus growled in delight at the feeling, spreading the leg still supporting himself on the ground a little further to make room for him. Archie ground his cock under him still, pinning the wolf’s member between their portly bellies to give him plenty of attention before he lowered his hips just a bit, then thrust upwards to catch him at just the right angle, penetrating him and lifting him up just a bit to his tip toes with his hips bearing most of his weight. The angle had Markus sinking down on the length of his manhood, his weight bearing down until every inch was settled deep in him, leaving him whining with pleasure as the human stretched him out. Breathless, he wriggled, trying to get more of that sweet friction moving inside of him, and Archie groaned into the crook of his shoulder as the wolf wriggled and squirmed on his cock to get him to move a little more.  
  
Grinning, the human ran his hand along the rise of his belly, not able to squeeze or stroke his cock with it pinned tight between them still. He could already see the wolf big with his children, the hairy gray belly stretching taut with children growing from the thirteen eggs that had been planted in all of them. He didn’t know how many would take, so they’d gone with the max amount of numbers available for each of them, but secretly, as he started to pick up a steady pace to rock the wolf against the wall, he wanted all of them to take the fertilization of the seed he was going to deposit in him. It was a thrilling idea, to think that each of the anthros would produce as many children as physically possible, and the thought excited him into going a little rougher. His hips snapped up suddenly, a sharp exhale leaving him as he started to slam his hips upward, making the wolf yelp and howl with pleasure as he felt himself stretched further than he’d thought possible each time. Markus’s noise grew, louder than any of the other anthros had been until suddenly his howl deepened into a longer, stretched noise as he came hard between them, his cum splattering over both of them as Archie thrust in hard, the wolf’s orgasm around him forcing him over the edge as well. He filled him with every last drop of seed he still had left in him, leaving him dripping with it by the time he lowered his leg back to the ground, letting the wolf slump and catch his breath.   
  
Still a little breathless himself, the farmer relaxed finally, moving over to finally sit on the untouched couch next to his wife, clearly exhausted. “Thank you all,” he mentioned, swallowing as he looked over them, wondering just how many children would grow within each one. “You’re free to go.”  
  
One by one, the anthros all moved to begin to dress themselves, none of them bothering to clean up first considering they hadn’t been paid to and they were eager to get on with their money and go. After the last one had left, Marjorie reached over to squeeze his hand, comforting him that he’d done his best as she gave a meek smile. “You’ve done everything you can. Now it’s up to nature to decide how many children we’ll have to pass everything on to. Come on now, Jeffrey said we have to make that video now while everything is fresh in our minds.”   
  
Tired, he gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek, getting up and heading to the video camera in his office.   
  
  
\---

  
Three months seemed to pass quickly for each of the anthros, each of them enjoying the hefty payments that they’d received for the work they did for the couple. Unfortunately, they hadn’t been able to enjoy much of it; all of them had been struck with a mysterious flu for the last few weeks, leaving many of them feeling ill and achy in the strangest of ways. While those symptoms persisted, they also notice that very slowly, they’d started putting on more weight without any reason behind it. They hadn’t changed their diets and they were still as active as they normally were, and that was what inevitably prompted them to seek medical attention. None of them quite realized that they were all feeling the same considering they hadn’t spoken with one another since that fated night on the farm, but they had all had good experience with the doctor that they’d had their pre-meeting examination with, deciding to call on that one. The doctor’s office had planned for that; the couple had paid several months ahead to ensure that the doctor would be prepared to call all the necessary people and assign the right schedule to each of the anthros when the time came.   
  
All six of them were given the same appointment times, and when all of them arrived to the office at the same time, there was an understandable alarm at seeing one another—and concern immediately as well. Each of them took small note of how the bellies of the other anthros had gotten slightly bigger, and after a moment, they realized that their _own_ bellies had gotten larger at roughly the same rate. Immediately, the donkey piped up in annoyance, his fists clenching.  
  
“That fucking farmer had to do something to us, the old bastard,” he snapped to the others in the waiting room. Though the rest of them were mostly quiet, not wanting to make a schene even though they were all convinced that he was likely right. He was snapping and complaining loudly the entire time, cursing the couple the entire time until he was finally called into the back of the office for a doctor to look at him, foul mouthing the elderly couple the entire way. The doctor already had a decent idea of what was going on, having been the one that implanted the womb into the anthros themselves. Rather than deal with trying to sneakily navigate the topic, subverting asking about symptoms and how the donkey had been feeling lately, the doctor got straight to the point and had him climb up on one of the examination tables, his legs spread as he lifted his shirt to rub a smooth jelly over the swell of his slightly firming stomach.   
  
“What the hell are you doing?” The donkey grumbled in dejected fury still, not quite understanding what the problem was that he’d need to have the gel rubbed across his belly. Only when the doctor moved another small machine with a dark screen forward and lifted the wand to his stomach did Flynn realized that he was being given an ultrasound—and before he could snap at the doctor that he was a man and couldn’t get pregnant, the strange little blobs, at least in the double digits, began to appear on screen. He watched in shock as the doctor hummed thoughtfully, not able to get an exact number of growing embryos within the donkey, and largely ignoring the frustration that was clearly rising within the donkey. He had seen upset clients and patients before at realizing their pregnancies, and as long as Flynn didn’t get violent, then the doctor didn’t have anything to worry about.  
  
“Congratulations. It looks like you’re going to be a mother,” the doctor noted. “It’s still too early to count how many you’re going to be having, but I can tell you that it’s going to be a considerable number. You must have been quite fertile when you conceived.”  
  
“Oh, fuck off! I shouldn’t have conceived at all, you were up to something here. You and that damn farmer,” the donkey snapped, though it was clear there was some heavy conflict going on in the back of his mind. Though he had never expected a family of his own, he still couldn’t help but be a bit peeved that it hadn’t been one of his own choices to have those children. Grumbling loudly as the doctor let him get cleaned up, the donkey soon returned to the room with all of the other anthros, with many of them surprised to see him still angry once he emerged from the examination room.  
  
“I’m fucking pregnant!” the donkey announced in no shortage of rage, turning on all of them. “And seeing how bloated the rest of you are getting, you probably are too! Those old bastards did something to use before we went to go and get fucked, but if you don’t believe me, go find out for yourselves,” he snarled, gesturing to the doctor’s office. The five looked between one another in shock at the news, knowing that many of the symptoms of their flu for the last several weeks checked out with what the donkey was saying. Everything down to the rise of their stomachs told volumes in that they were likely all expecting now as well. Still, not wanting to take anything for risk, they looked over to the fuming, seething donkey where he sat himself in the corner, trying to burn off some of his anger before he wound up shouting at one of the nurses who had nothing to do with his pregnancy.   
  
One by one, each of the others all disappeared into the room within and were surprised when the doctor, too, did not ask for any kind of clarification on how they’d been feeling lately. The doctors simply reached for the same instruments they’d used on Flynn, and performed the same quick ultrasounds that left the anthros in stunned silence and mixed anger that the contracts technically bound them to have children that they had not prepared for or expected at all. While there were a few thrills among them, from those who had never thought they’d have children but couldn’t find it in themselves to be angry over the surprise they’d been blessed with, none of them were speaking. A few of them had hands lingering over the subtle swells in their bellies, but the silence was oppressive, none of them, not even the foul mouthed Flynn saying a thing as they filed out of the doctor’s office all at once.   
  
However, the doctor had called a friend of the couple, and a familiar man soon approached them all, looking mildly bemused despite their clear disgruntlement He was almost two decades younger than them, and sharply dressed, looking rather handsome in his suit as he stopped them all on the sidewalk. “Oh, what long faces. I’m assuming you all just had ultrasounds?” He questioned, casually reaching out to rub along Flynn’s belly, surprising the donkey and the rest of them, who didn’t think that it’d been obvious.  
  
“Well… yes,” Markus noted a little awkwardly.  
  
“Excellent. I’m assuming you’re all pregnant, too. Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Jeffrey, Archie and Marjorie’s lawyer. If you have the time, I need you to come with me,” he instructed. Immediately he could tell that the anthros weren’t too pleased with that idea, considering they were connecting the dots with him being the one who’d written the binding contract that they’d all had to sign beforehand. Still, clearly this was important, and begrudgingly they followed him the short distance to his office. Gathering them all in his office, he had them sit as he projected a video on the large television in his office. “This,” he announced as the picture of the couple was projected onto the screen, “is the last Will and Testament of my good friends Archie and his wife Marjorie. I’m sure they’re familiar to you by now.”  
  
The anthro men went quiet at the mention of it being a will, surprised that it was being played for them rather than them being addressed by the couple themselves. On the screen, they could tell it was roughly the same night that all of them had had sex, from the subtle exhaustion written across Archie’s features. He sat next to Marjorie, who squeezed his hand, and he began to speak.   
  
“A few months ago, my wife and I were diagnosed with a terminal, incurable illness,” he announced solemnly, taking a slow breath as he let the news sink in. “When we were told this, we sat down and realized that, despite all our success in life, we had no children to pass on our legacy to. Despite all of our efforts, we were never to bring in children to the world, because of fertility issues and various… other reasons.” He swallowed, and squeezed his wife’s hand, as if to reassure her that it wasn’t her fault. “If you’re watching this video, then we have passed from this world. The six of you, and the children that we hope are now growing inside of you, are our last chance to pass on our lives to children that we love, even now.”  
  
He took a moment to breathe, and Marjorie spoke up, a tired smile working its way across her features as well. “We’re sorry that we had to do it this way. We just didn’t know any other options. Everywhere, we were turned down for adoption or surrogacy from agencies. No one wanted to let us bless a child in the world with everything we’ve worked for, or our love, since we would be gone soon. We know that it was… an unkind way to have someone else have our children, but we can only hope what we’re going to leave you and the children will be worth it. You were picked because we thought that, even without us, you would make excellent parents to our children as well.”   
  
Archie had had a few moments to rest, and now he straightened his back, his expression just as serious. “As of the filming of this video, we have prepared a large sum of money to take care of any of you who has any of our children following the night we spent together. Not only are we leaving you and the children everything we’ve earned, but we’ll also be leaving you the farm and all of the land around it to raise those children on. We hope that you’ll give them their inheritance and look after it with them. It’s part of our lineage, and we hope that our children will grow up on the same farm that I grew up on, and my father, and his before me. Farming is our heritage, and we only hope that you’ll embrace it to let them know where they came from.”   
  
He leaned over, pressing his face to Marjorie’s temple. She spoke softly, a slight hitch to her voice that suggested she might cry in the wake of the video they were making. “Please. I know parenthood is a difficult road that none of you asked for, but please let them know how much we loved them. How much we wanted for them to be happy, despite what we did to get them here. Thank you.” The video cut to black, and Jeffrey, at his desk, wiped a tear from his eye at seeing his friend’s last message. The anthros around the room were all quiet in that moment, each of them having not expected the heartfelt last message from the now deceased humans. There was a thick sense of guilt in the room, each of them now feeling a little bad about being so vehemently angry at them, and having assumed the worst about them for getting them pregnant.   
  
“Do you have any questions?” Jeffrey asked, clearing his throat once he’d managed to collect himself. The silence was impressive, and all across the room, each of the anthros were quietly rubbing their subtly swollen stomachs. Though none of them had anticipated the children they’d been laden with, now they realized that they had been a gift from the couple in their last, desperate moments. When no one had any questions, Jeffrey gave a slow nod, folding the paperwork out on the desk, the prepared separate bank accounts for the six of them, which would have more money put into it once it was determined how many of the couple’s children each one of the anthros would have. The farm would be left in a joint mutual fund for each of the children to have a share in, so each of the children would also be earning long term money from how well the farm did. “Well, if you don’t have any questions, what do you intend to do from here?” He added, and finally, they began shifting in the room.  
  
Jack spoke up, looking down to the rise of his stomach, where his hand rested over his shirt. He was rubbing in smooth little circles, exhaling softly as he felt the new, growing life within him. “I think I speak for all of us when I say we plan on keeping our children, even if we did sign the contract. We didn’t know how much the two loved the idea of children enough to share it with others they didn’t know. We’ll take good care of them, and we’ll always love them.” There was a quiet, but unanimous agreement that moved through the other anthros like a flying rumor, but judging from their nods, and even Flynn’s grumpy contribution from the corner (“Of course I’ll fucking look after my kids! They’re mine, you dumbass!”), the lawyer wouldn’t have anything to worry about when it came to trying to enforce the contracts that each of the animals had signed.   
  
“That’s good news,” Jeffrey announced, relief sliding through his shoulders to see that the surviving children of two of his best friends would be in good hands. “Excellent, really. Then if you’ll all come here, I’ve got some paperwork for you to sign so we can start the inheritance process that will make sure you all have a safe place to stay when it comes to moving into the farm if you like. It’ll also cover your health insurance for your next prenatal visits, any medication you’ll need, and your option as as far as doctors to use for your future ultrasounds and the birth process.”   
  
The anthros all started slowly, but they approached the desk—this time being a little more careful to read over their respective paperwork considering Jeffrey’s contracts had gotten them into certain unexpected circumstances already.

  
\---  
  


At five months, they had all scheduled ultrasounds for the same day. By now, they had all moved into the farmhouse, which had more than enough room for all of them while pregnant—they had decided to build another extension or two using shared funds that they’d put together from the farm’s overall funding. It would give them all more than enough space—which they would sorely need, considering their 20 week ultrasounds had informed them all that not only were all of their children completely human, but they were each going to be having thirteen of them total. Jeffrey had proudly informed them that that was the max number of children that they _could_ have, given that was how many eggs that each of them had been implanted with.  
  
The reaction among the anthros at hearing that all of their children would be humans had been mixed. While the horse and pigs had been fine that their children would be human, the donkey, the wolf, and the bear were a little wary about raising humans when they didn’t have any experience with them—and the two predators worried that they might mess up and hurt them somehow. Still, there was nothing they could really do about it at that point, and they were all far too along for them to not be still madly in love with the children growing within them.  
  
That day they’d decided on a trip out. Though as a group they’d already set up various claimed nurseries in the house and in the side house as well, painting each one and setting up and organizing various shelves, none of them had actually gotten any shopping done for the actual children they would be welcoming into the world in only a few short months. By then they had gone out of their way to get two vans for the farm, just to make sure they’d always have enough to drive a few of their children around or all of them while they were pregnant, and they loaded up in both of the vans to head into town so that they could start stocking up on the essentials that they would all start needing very soon.   
  
The maternity store wasn’t far away from the farm, and the trip into town didn’t take long at all. They were greeted with a wall of diapers at the front, which the pigs started to fill up several buggies of for the early month sizes so all of their nurseries would be stocked up. The others went on to the other various parts of the store, with Markus and Rhett venturing into the bottle and formula aisle. Though they all planned on breast feeding, with thirteen children each, they knew that they’d probably have to supplement the meals with formula, but they had been assigned different jobs in checking out the store on top of them going and doing their personal shopping. Flynn, despite his poor mood in working with others, had even volunteered to get the strollers and high chairs for the children, getting help from Isaac for the baby carriers as well, wanting to make sure they were plenty stocked up just in case there was an emergency that would warrant getting the children into the van to go as well. Splitting it up between the two vehicles ensured that they had plenty of room in the back, with the seats laid down to make room for all of the larger items they were fetching. They had placed an order ahead for cribs to be delivered to the farm, so they were good there, and the rest of the trip would be spent on easily finding the little things that they’d all enjoy to make their nurseries different and unique.   
  
Two hours of looking through baby onesies, bibs, blankies, and pacifiers later, all of the men were starting to feel a little warm and worn out from their long day. On the way out of the store, they couldn’t help but notice that they’d all caught the gaze of a slightly younger man, a 60 year old fellow who was helping a friend ship at the same store who couldn’t take his eyes off of them while they checked out. It was Flynn who took advantage of the situation, moving forward to smirk at the guy, leaning close as he let the guy’s fingers feel up his swollen, pregnant belly, very obviously several months along with several children growing within. The younger guy was clearly flustered and turned on by seeing all of them, and as the other five watched, all it took was a smooth few filthy words whispered in his ear for him to eagerly agree to come along with them, getting in the back of the truck with the donkey, with the horse driving and bear in the passenger seat.   
  
By the time they all made it back to the farm house, the donkey’s foul mouth had the younger human guy hard and squirming the minute he managed to stumble out of the van, Flynn shortly behind him as he felt him up along the entire pathway up to the farmhouse, where the other anthros were also getting turned on, realizing that the human guy was also checking out each of them as well. Flynn was eager enough to get his hands on him, and they all managed to move as a group into the same living room where they’d all been impregnated, now horny and needy again in the wake of having a fresh younger guy ready to satisfy their hormonal needs.   
  
He introduced himself as Grant, and within a few minutes of Grant stepping into their living room, they had him stripped down to almost nothing, hard with his cock standing proud while each of the anthros felt their body starting to react in excitement at seeing his thick member, all of them starting to grow wet with their wombs still producing that slick arousal, even with them incubating so many children within. He took his time with feeling up Flynn’s heavy belly, until Flynn snapped that he was about ready to cum his brains out already, demanding that he get it over with and fuck him already. Happy to oblige, Grant bent the donkey over the kitchen table they’d moved half into the dining room next to the living room, letting his belly rest there as the human ran his cock up along his slick lower cheeks, wasting no time in grasping his hips and aligning himself to sink swiftly into the older anthro. Flynn swore under his breath as he was stretched, having not been fucked in the last five months since they’d all been knocked up. He felt delightfully tight, and the younger guy groaned against his back as he felt himself sink in fully.   
  
The other anthros were all getting anxious around them, some of them sulking a little due to Flynn’s tendencies to take the center of attention, but they knew that this guy was younger and would be much more likely to finish quickly with all of them. He wasn’t on the same virility and endurance medication that Archie had been on when he’s gotten them all pregnant. True to their suspicions, Flynn had gotten him so worked up in the van on the way back to the farm house that the man’s hips were slamming against the donkey’s own before long, his grunts and groans mixing with the foulmouthed donkey’s soft curses as he was railed into the table. It was Flynn who finished first, giving a sharp bray aloud as he gripped the tablecloth, cumming over it just as the human bottomed out within him and shot a thick load of warm cum into him, groaning in slow pleasure as he pulled out, letting his seed drip down Flynn’s thigh.   
  
Feeling a little more confident this time, Markus stepped forward, making no short show of eager anticipation as his tail wagged, tugging Grant back into the living room so he could lay back on the couch, putting a pillow under his bottom to raise his hips upwards for the human to have easy access to his body. Grant marvelled over how large his stomach was, feeling the growing children squirming within in response to their mother’s excitement, and that was all it took to have the human hard and raring to go again. Within seconds he was pressing the tip of his hard cock against the wolf’s tight, slick pucker, and his head tilted back as Grant let out a shameless, low moan. Markus looked down, seeing the press of Grant’s portly belly against his own pregnant one, noting the rise of Grant’s outie belly button grinding against his own, popped out from the swelling of children within him. Feeling the friction growing between them as Grant bottomed out again and again, his slow, deep thrusts grinding him back into the couch, rocking him fully with each deep press that filled him up every inch.   
  
The deep, powerful movements moved the two of them together, pinning Markus’s own cock between them in a delightful friction of soft, furry skin, and that was what eventually drove the wolf to cum first, shuddering in delight as he gasped aloud and rocked his hips upwards. Feeling the wolf squeeze sweetly around him, Grant shuddered and buried deep once more, rubbing his belly in slow circles as he let his twitching cock fill him with another fresh load of cum. Markus relished in the feeling of warmth, but all too quickly, the human was tugged away by Isaac. The bear felt like he had waited long enough for his own turn as well, and was more than happy to make Grant lay back on the couch near by so he could shift top him, moving his weight forward as he had the human lay flat while his large, furry thighs worked slowly up the outside of the human’s legs until they pressed on either side of his knees. He was facing away from him, giving Grant the opportunity to reach upwards to grasp his hips, squeezing along his sides and the curve of his ass while he watched Isaac grind his lower cheeks up and down the length of his cock. It was a sight that had him hard before long, and a low growl from the bear told him that it was definitely time to put it in—letting the massive anthro lift his weight up slowly, he reached down to position his cock at his welcoming, tight hole.   
  
He was only able to get the head in before Isaac started moving again, but this time it was to sink down slowly on the length. It gave him a full view of his own cock disappearing into the tight folds of the bear’s body, an erotic sight that had him shuddering with his hips rocking up in a slow eagerness, not trying to be too evident about how turned on he was just by having the bear take control of the situation. Isaac seemed to have a pretty good idea of his excitement already though, moving to grasp the human’s knees to support himself while he started to rock himself up and down his cock. He never moved up so much that it pulled Grant out of him, far too along into enjoying the feeling of his cock stretching him to make him have to reposition. Grant pulled down on his hips when he could, usually when he would roll his hips upwards, just to make his thrusts reach that much deeper into the bear over him. He let Isaac mostly set the pace though, enjoying how much the bear seemed to get into riding him, hearing his grunts and low growls echoing over them. Their breathing was filling the room, soon accompanied by the wet sound of his hips slapping up to sink fully into the wet, awaiting hole over him, but it was obvious that Isaac was riding him so hard that the poor human wasn’t going to last. With a trill of soft, needy little gasps and moans, Grant came undone under him, thrusting up desperately to try and fill every last inch of the bear. Isaac shuddered over him, lowering his weight fully against him to pin the human’s hips to the couch, pressing him in as deeply as he could go as he felt the slow pulses of the lengthy cock in him filling him up. The burst of heat and the resulting, sweet throbs in him that he felt milking every last drop in him had him pushed over the edge as well. Isaac reached forward to grasp his own member, giving it a few hasty strokes before he came as well, making no small show of the little spurt of cum that landed on the human’s thigh, both of them stopping to catch their breath before the bear would even think about getting up and pulling the other’s cock out of him. By the time he _did_ move, both pigs were clearly vying over who would next get their attention.   
  
Jack won out this time, quickly taking Isaac’s place in the human’s lap, not allowing him to get up. Though it was easy enough to wipe away the bear’s mess, the pig had decided to face forward this time, also wanting to ride the man but with a full on frontal view. Grant didn’t seem to mind this one bit, reaching up to rub his fingers respectfully and admiringly over his large belly, playing his thumb across the swine’s poked out belly button while the pig moved forward, not yet moving over him. Instead, he leisurely enjoyed the feeling of grinding his own cock against the human’s, letting Grant recover until he felt him hard and straining against his belly once more. Only then did he move to shift his weight forward, lifting himself to reach behind him, hovering carefully over the human’s cock. The hand that reached behind was swift to position him properly, and a little faster than the bear had, Jack quickly lowered his body fully on his cock, sinking down in one smooth motion that drew a cry in unison from both the human and the pig that had just sank balls deep around him. Though he’d been eager to be filled by the cock under him, Jack didn’t move for a while, letting himself get adjusted, and letting the human fawn over the large belly hanging over him. He enjoyed the attention, with the human rubbing his hands over the swell to his stomach, looking nine months pregnant already had he had just a few less children growing within. With the subtle friction of the pig’s cock caught between their bellies, though, it was too much to hold still for long. He started to rock forward at first, not quite lifting himself as he let the member inside of him grind against every sweet spot. It didn’t quite satisfy the need for friction though, and not long after, he pressed his palms against the human’s hairy, portly stomach, and started to lift his weight. The more vocal of the two pigs, his squeals started to echo in the room, in unison with the human’s hasty groans.   
  
Eventually, Grant’s hands fell away from his stomach to grip his thighs and hips, trying to coax him into riding him harder and at a certain angle. It was easy enough to guide the pig to do so, and Jack soon felt every drop of his hips on the human grind immediately into his sweet spot. He knew just the angle to hit from that point on, hearing the delighted noises the pig made while bouncing in his lap—Grant went out of his way to aim for it, wanting to feel the sensation of Jack cumming around him, knowing that it’d make him squeeze even tighter. In combination with this, he lifted his hand to stroke him as well, quickly pushing the pig over the edge above him. Jack made a mess as he immediately squeezed down, cumming on their hairy bellies and riding hard against him. The sudden squeeze made Grant thrust up so hard that Jack had to grasp his stomach to keep from tilting over, but the human was pressing as far as he could go to finish inside of the pig as well, filling him with another thick load and leaving him so full he could swear he’d get pregnant all over again from the human within him. He let the pig lift himself off slowly when he was done, sliding back against the couch to try and relax and recover after the hard ride. Grant was given no such reprieve though, pulled away my Liam almost immediately afterwards. With the couches mostly taken by the other recovering anthros as that point, Liam had grown impatient enough to clear off space on the coffee table, tugging Grant over as he sat on the edge of it, spitting in his hand to use as lube to stroke him until he was hard once more. They could all tell that the human was wearing out, but they weren’t willing to let him go without each of them getting a turn with him yet.   
  
Liam was a perfect example of this, waiting until he was dripping with precum again to make Grant get down on his knees, putting him on the perfect level for the pig to lay back, spreading his legs properly to give him easy access to the tight, needy hole between his thighs. More than ready to take advantage of the tight, glistening hole, Grant ducked his hips between his thighs quickly, starting to rub the head of his cock easily against the welcoming, tight little hole. Impatient and eager, the pig ground up to try and coax him in, giving him more than enough leeway to take the suggestion, allowing himself to sink slowly into the pig’s tight heat with a pleased little grunt. Unlike the others, he took it much more at a stretched pace, drawing impatient, needy little whines from the pig spread out on the table. As much as Liam tried to roll his hips upwards, Grant kept him pinned down, using the slow pace to recover from his prior string of four, quick orgasms, absolutely wrecking the pig under him with desire. Breathless and close to outright snorting with how badly he wanted him to go faster, Liam squirmed against the table, until finally it grew too difficult to wait, and his hips wrapped around the human to pull him much more quickly in. Grant gave a little gasp of surprise, his hips pulled in quickly to force a hard thrust deep into the pig, but he reached out to grasp the pig’s hips, catching the hint that the other wanted him to go that much harder. If he wanted him to pick up the pace and would be so bratty about it, Grant would give him that satisfaction. Immediately, he pulled back just as much as the pig’s legs wrapped around him would allow, but he didn’t give Liam time to pull him back deep once more. He thrust right away, rocking the pig so hard on the table that he scooted a couple of inches back, giving a sharp squeal of pleasure as he grasped at the hands gripping his hips so tightly.   
  
Grant repeated this again and again, until Liam couldn’t find the strength in him to pull the human deep in him again, his body bouncing down from the momentum of his thrusts, driving him deeper on the human’s cock every time until he squealed once more, making a mess of himself as he came hard around him, coaxing out a hard orgasm from the human once more. Breathless and almost exhausted, he was grateful when Rhett allowed him to stay where he was, sitting on the ground as the horse casually climbed into his lap, letting his back sit up against the couch while the horse settled himself comfortably into his lap. He wasn’t going to make him do that much work after he’d already brought the five other anthros to cum too, and Grant was fine with showing his gratitude by reaching forward to slowly stroke the horse’s large cock while Rhett set himself up to sink on his cock, leaning close enough in to share a messy kiss with the human. Rhett knew just how he liked it, setting his own pace that wasn’t too fast nor too slow for Grant’s tired body, riding him with a slow, affectionate pace while the human’s free hand felt up his stomach.   
  
It was nice to imagine that he might have been the one to fill that horse’s stomach with his own children, but he couldn’t help but find his gravid stomach attractive still. Though Grant was running low on energy, he let that fantasy sustain him, eyes closing as he rocked up with the last of his energy to hit every sweet spot deep within the equine. Coupled with his firm, slow strokes of the horse’s member, it wasn’t long until the two of them came in unison, their cries and grunts echoing out as Rhett’s faded into a low, muffled whinny of delight as he squeezed the last of the human’s seed from him, milking him deep as he felt him fill his body. Worn and exhausted, all of the anthros relaxed in the living room, joking with their guest and thanking him for the affection and good time he’d shown them in their old age, admitting that they hadn’t realized they’d needed it so much. It’d been months since they’d had any outlet for the sexual tension their hormones were wracking through them, and they made sure to give him more than enough to get himself a nice diner before calling him a taxi to take him back into the city.  
  


\---  


At nine months, the anthros were impressively swollen. Practically immobile, they’d used some of the funds of the farm to have assistants come in and help them with basic day to day tasks, and the large, open living room of the home had been converted into a temporary living area for all of them. The farmer and his wife had made sure to have a medical staff available, considering they didn’t know how well the pregnancy attempt would take—and it was a good thing that they’d made sure six doctors and ten nurses were more than available for their estimated delivery date.   
  
Despite the inconvenience of the immobility that came with being so gravid, the anthros were all glowing with pleasure as they stroked their large, swollen bellies. It was all but impossible for them to walk much further than the bathroom to relieve themselves and a few times around the room a day to ensure that they kept good circulation and were in good health, but they kept in a good mood through most of it. In the several months of living together, they’d all grown close, happy to be the prospective parents of several dozen children that would all be raised as siblings, they’d decided. They were due any day now, and six beds had been set up in the living room, the medical staff on call not far away, staying in the guest house that had just been almost fully converted for two of the parents to live in with their twenty six respective children.   
  
Liam had been in the middle of telling a rather interesting joke when suddenly, Flynn cursed across the room, holding his stomach as a flash of pain rocked through him. It was the first of many contractions,and the doctors were called for immediately. One by one, the animals all began to experience the same pain, crying out across the room as each of them began to go into their respective labor.   
  
Almost immediately, the subtle complications became obvious. Due to their age, it was clear than many of them would have far too much trouble bearing the children that had spent so long growing within them, but fortunately, the doctors had anticipated that problems would happen; in union with all of the other medical equipment they had brought with them, they’d prepared to have everything they needed to do Cesarean sections as well.  
  
After making sure that each of the fathers was going to be alright to progress with a c-section, each of them were slowly sedated to avoid any of them feeling the pain that would follow, and each of the doctors got to work, two of them sharing two nurses between the lowest risk patients, the two pigs. All of them were a rush priority, and just in case they faced any complications, they even called in a few more nurses to aid with the complicated process of getting thirteen children out of each of their six, heavy stomachs.   
  
There were a few close calls over the next couple of hours. It was a complicated process that they had to preform quickly, not wanting to put any of the children in danger from being left in the womb after delivery had started for too long. One by one though, through the hard effort of the doctors and the steady assistance of the nurses—especially the ones that showed up twenty minutes after being called, the children were brought into the world. The nurses hastily moved to clean them all up, hasty in their efforts to make sure that each of the children had a small medical tag attached to their wrists, matching the same color as the parents from whom they were pulled.   
  
To the entire medical staff’s relief, once the final child was pulled free of Markus’s smaller stomach, they were able to start getting everyone properly stitched up and taken care of before they’d start helping each of them rouse from the effects of the anesthesia they’d been given to make their operations bearable.   
  
One by one, the anthros began to come to, still drowsy from the limbering medicine, but more than excited to meet their children for the first time. While the doctors had all left, off back to their hospital shifts after making sure there weren’t any lingering issues with the new parents, the nurses had remained to make sure that there was nothing that they would need. They’d been paid to help the new parents for the next several days, after which another staff of nannies had been brought on to make sure that none of the new fathers were going to be overwhelmed by the first months of parenthood, particularly with so many infants.   
  
The cries of the children were what really started to wake them though, the whines of hunger and the need for warmth and affection from their new parents. The nurses began to hand them over, one by one until each of them had a child in each arm. Though it was a slow process, with the nurses having to make sure that they weren’t too weak from the lingering effects of the anesthetic, they made sure to support each of the new parents while they undid the top of their medical gowns so the hungry new infants could start to enjoy their first meal. They knew that the parents all wanted a chance to give a little breast milk to each child, so some of the nurses were already preparing bottles of formula just in case any of the children were still too hungry after their first feeding to settle down. The anthros could hardly believe that after nine months of carrying the children in their gradually growing bodies, the children that the farmer and his wife had fought so hard to bring into the world were finally there, part of them could hardly believe it.  
  
Any lingering doubts that they’d had that they wouldn’t care for the children as much because they were human had faded from their minds. As the tiny, pinky hands grasped at their chests, which had grown heavy and milky with the change in hormones the last few weeks of their pregnancy, all of the anthros realized that they couldn’t imagine a world where they hadn’t brought the little ones to life within them. Their lives had been changed permanently, but they now had the perfect chance to grow the families they’d never known they’d needed, enjoying the golden years by raising children that would inherit the legacy that the farmer and his wife had left them.   
  


It wasn’t often that they all got the children out for social get together at the park until they finally bought an old school bus that made it much easier to transport the numerous children in mass along with the two vans. They’d decided to let them have fun and run wild at the largest playground in the city, each of the anthros, now well over 80, watching from afar. One of Flynn’s children had fallen and scraped his knee when the donkey hadn’t been paying close attention, so it was to his surprise when a younger couple approached him with Johnny’s knee bleeding.   
  
“Excuse me sir, is this your grandson? Our dog accidentally tripped him, and-” He was clearly a little sheepish, but not genuinely apologetic about not watching his dog bothering the children.   
  
Flynn was take back immediately, his face contorting into annoyance. “No, you dumb bitch,” he snapped at the man who’d been speaking, surprising him. “That’s my son.”  
  
Rather than apologize for the misunderstanding, the man grew defensive. The other anthros were watching on now, not intervening; they knew that Flynn could more than handle himself despite his age. His temperament was feisty as ever. “Well excuse me,” the man snapped. “I just didn’t think a man of _your age_ would or should be having _children_-” He started, clearly insulting Flynn despite him being at fault for Johnny’s skinned knee.   
  
Immediately, the other children quickly stepped in to surround their father, all of them bearing Flynn’s same angry little disposition as their brows knitted as well, mimicking their father’s furious expression.   
“Hey, fuck you!” one of them echoed, the foul language sounding rather odd coming from a child her age; it was clear that they had all picked up Flynn’s wording habits.   
  
“Yeah!” one of her brothers echoed, squaring his little shoulders as the children formed a somewhat defensive line in front of their father, as if trying to ward the offending human off, while the others moved to help Johnny over to Markus, who had already pulled out a first aid kit nearby, ready to bandage any accidents that happened to occur at the park. He tended to come a little more prepared, considering his own children took recklessly after the wolf and tended to be more rough with each other than any of the other sets of tredecuplets.   
  
“We love our dad no matter how old he is!” another boy shouted, looking absolutely ready to kick the dog owner in the shin. “So fuck off if you don’t have anything nice to say about him!”  
  
“Fuck off!” a little girl chimed in, her little curls bouncing as she nodded in unison with the other children. While Flynn had been more than prepared to shout at the guy until he left himself, he had never expected all of his children to step in and defend him, especially not as practical little mirror images of his anger issues. It nearly brought a tear to his eye, brushing his thumb upwards to remove the moisture from the corner of his lashes. He had never been more proud of them. In a huff, the human stormed off after being cursed out by each of the children, and Flynn slowly moved down to his knees so he could gather all of his children in a wide hug, squeezing each of them tight as he pressed kisses to the crowns of their head, praising them endlessly for how much they’d grown, while the other anthros laughed fondly of their shenanigans from around the picnic table.


End file.
